Why We Dream
by Abiection S. Puatorus
Summary: Thereus, a son of Hades, stumbles upon a meeting of the Olympians in Ancient Athens. He is soon assigned the job to travel to Olympus to deliver a special gift. His sacrifice then changes the course of human history.


_**Back then, in the time of the Ancient Greeks, there was a sixteen year old teenager from the city-state Athens. He claimed to be the son of Hades. His name was Thereus. Now dark and dreary was what you would usually expect from a son of Hades. But some demigods, or half-man, half-gods, tended to be different than their godly parent. Thereus was one of these demigods. He was actually a pretty normal guy, with jet black hair, a well-built body, and the all-too-usual "minor" mood swings. Any who, he was walking through the city center of Athens when he noticed a strange aura coming from one of the doorways leading to the pavilion. As he walked closer to the doorway he could hear voices. He strained his ears to hear.**_

" _ **We can't just do that, Prometheus. Doing so could lead to a catastrophic disaster! We gods may be forgotten!"**_

" _ **But Lord Zeus, wouldn't you want these mortals to be more independent instead of dawdling around waiting for us to help them with whatever simple task?"**_

 _ **"I hope you are right about this. If any sort of revolution takes place, you will have to face the wrath of-"**_

 _ **At this time, Thereus bumped into a ceramic vase on a stand. He scurried to run out but in an instant he was in front of fourteen people, ten men and four women, all of them radiating an aura of power. The only people who had auras like that were Titans, and- "Gods. My apologies oh great ones. I was merely wandering about the pavilion when I heard voices near this room."**_

 _ **The gods and titan looked at him. Then they turned to one god, whose face has turned into a fiery shade of red. Immediately one of the four women went up to the god and stroked him soothingly. "My lord, control your temper, please."**_

" _ **Yes, brother, do control your temper. I will not appreciate it if you decide to obliterate my son," a god far away from the group radiating a dark aura said.**_

" _ **F-father?" Thereus said, a look of awe and fear plastered upon his face.**_

" _ **Yes Thereus, your claims of being part god were correct all along. I am your father, Hades."**_

 _ **Thereus started stuttering and was about to say something when the anger-management god interrupted.**_

" _ **This no time for a reunion Hades. Besides, he jumped into one of the gods' important council meetings. All in favor of punishing the demigod?"**_

 _ **About a fourth of the council was about to raise their hands when the titan spoke out immediately.**_

" _ **Now, now Lord Zeus. Why should we destroy this demi-god when he may actually be of use to us?"**_

 _ **Thereus glared at him distastefully. "I won't be a part of your schemes, titan," he spat out. The titan Prometheus chuckled softly.**_

" _ **My dear boy, I am different from my more violent siblings. I am one of the good titans, for I am Prometheus, titan of forethought and counsel. I molded your ancestors from clay in the beginning of civilization. But enough chit-chat. Let's talk business. You see, I have a gift for mankind. The gods and I have agreed to give mankind the ability to dream, imagine, and to carry a common sense. We think this will make the progression of mankind jump forward. There will be difficulties, but will result in great benefit for the mortals and us gods and titans. So what do you say, will you be the demigod that will give mankind this gift from us immortals?"**_

 _ **The council of gods watched the boy for his reaction.**_

" _ **I accept."**_

" _ **Good. You will deliver this gift to the goddess of the hearth, Hestia, as soon as possible. There she will open the gift and spread it throughout the world. But be forewarned, for you must prove yourself worthy by traveling across the Greek peninsula to reach Mount Olympus to deliver the gift."**_

 _ **Prometheus handed Thereus a box the size of a book, where he put it into a knapsack on his back. The gods bid Thereus good luck as he started on his journey and the gods and titan teleported back to Olympus. Thereus walked all the way to Mount Olympus, defeating monsters and villains of every kind, all the while protecting the gift. He began scaling the mountain, dodging boulders that fell his way and killing the occasional creature that attempted to devour him.**_

 _ **Reaching the top of Mount Olympus he entered its gates and jogged into the throne room of the gods. He came up to the giant hearth where a woman sat, tending the fire, trying to keep it in a place where the flames rose the highest. He bowed to the goddess and said breathlessly, "Oh, Lady Hestia. I have brought forth a gift from the gods from Athens. He handed the goddess the gift and collapsed onto the floor, for he had traveled for three days straight without any rest or food, with only a skin of water for the journey and had no time to heal from the many injuries lacing his entire body from his encounters with monsters.**_

 _ **Hestia whispered a blessing into his ear and then opened the box, where a celestial mist arose from the box and spread throughout the land like rain to the land. The minds of everything living on the planet expanded as they were able to imagine and dream of ideas that would answered questions of science, mathematics, and much more. All at once these new geniuses began creating theories and conducting experiments of new things that would change their future.**_

 _ **At that time the gods had just appeared from another trip from their duties of monitoring mortals and inspecting the prisons of their enemies, the Titans. Seeing the boy's body on the floor, Zeus asked his messenger god, Hermes, to fetch Hades in the Underworld, as he wasn't an Olympian. When they returned, Hades immediately ran to his son and cradled him into his arms, feeling his life force ebb away. Looking at his brethren with tears in his eyes, they all heard Thereus speak his last words. "I will come back to see the world when two children of Hades will join a league of heroes to save Olympus from evil in two occurrences." His head lolled off to a side as his eyes closed slowly and he breathed his last breath of air. Hades wiped his eyes and stood up with his son's body in his arms.**_

 _ **Then, looking at his fellow gods with his eyes full of mourning and rage, he said, "All of you must honor his words, for he has given humanity its greatest gift and none of you never thanked, or at the very least acknowledged him. I will send one of my children in the first coming of evil but I will not help you in the second coming until each and every single one of you plead me for your help."**_

 _ **Tears coming back into his eyes, Hades left Olympus with the corpse of his dead son in his arms. Not long after that, the gods looked at the hearth with ashen looks on their faces. None of them moved until Zeus broke away from the group and sat in his throne. The others did the same. Zeus lifted his head to look at them and then sighed deeply. For the first time in Olympian history, the Olympians did not rejoice, and all was quiet in Olympus.**_

 _ **So this is why we imagine. Thereus the son of Hades delivered it upon the gods to Olympus after receiving his gift to prove himself and succeeded. But he was not remembered in history. Only the gods knew. And so as Thereus dreams of coming back to earth in the future when Hades and his children are named Saviors of Olympus, we dream of the coming future of our lives.**_


End file.
